


cherry

by nygmobs



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, I Hate This Man, Love Confessions, This Is STUPID, no beta we die like men, they're both kinda oblivious but i love them :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: when they tell the rest of the crew they're not surprised at all, and they all owe king $100 for when they would get togetherthey're happy for them though.this is really shitty though 🙃😔
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	cherry

ivy finally wanted to tell harley how she felt, she wanted it to be special for her, for the both of them.

she had it planned out, how she was going to do it, how she was going to tell her, ivy couldn't fuck this up, for either of them.

first she had to ask her (hoped she says yes). then take her to where she was going to ask her. then ask her (and hopefully don't fuck the one good friendship she's got)

“you want to take me where?” harley asked 

“it's somewhere, and besides i told you it's a surprise you'll see when we get there”

“that sounds suspicious, you sure you're not trying to get revenge on me or something?”

“of course not harls”

“okay then, as long as you're not” 

“i wouldn't dream of it, now shall we?” ivy said extending her hand over to harley's. harley gladly took it and linked their arms together 

“we shall” harley grinned at ivy as they walked out the doors of their hideout arms linked together. 

they were walking down the sidewalk, the noise of the city was the only thing that could be heard. there was only silence between the two and it was okay, in that moment the silence was between was peaceful. 

“ya know, i still have no idea where you're taking me” harley spoke up quietly 

“shh, we're almost there” 

“and where is that?”

“you'll see when we get there” 

“okay ive” 

they then fall back into a comfortable silence as they made their way to their destination. they turn a corner and Ivy stops harley. 

“ta'da” ivy says gesturing her hand upwards 

“the bar and diner place?” harley asks “we come here all the time”

“yeah i know, i just thought we could come here ourselves instead of our entire crew, so i just thought-”

she was got off by harley speaking “ivy, be quite i get it i know what you mean, i think it's sweet, now let's go in okay?”

“okay, harls”

they go inside and go to their normal booth and sit down across from each other. they ordered their usuals 

-

harley takes a sip of her drink before she spoke. “so you going to tell me why you actually brought me here?”

“just wanted to do something special for my best friend” 

harley's cheeks flushed “awe, that's sweet ive”

ivy shrugs “i guess” 

“no really it is, no one would do anything like this for me they wouldn't want to go out of their way”

“i'm different harley, those idiots have no idea what they're missing out on with you, just saying i would go out of my way for you harls”

“you would?”

“of course i would harley, i wouldn't i”

“i don't know ive, i'm just used to it i guess” harley frowns a bit 

“well you shouldn't be used to it”

“well i guess you're right” 

“i know i am” ivy says grabbing harley's hand “and i.. i've been meaning to tell you something”

“what is it ivy?” harley asked 

“i- um” ivy stumbled with her words, she couldn't tell her not like this she couldn't so she did the next best thing to tell her. 

ivy took harley's face into her hands, she stroked her cheek lightly with her thumb, ivy leaned forward her and harley's faces inches apart, she closed the gap between them as she kissed harley. harley's soft lips kissing back. ivy pulled back smiling softly at harley as she stroked her cheek again. 

“what was that for?” harley asked

ivy shrugged “i've been wanting to do that for a while now”

“you have?”

“yeah, i love you harls”

harley blushes and looks down at her hands then back up to face ivy “i feel the same about you to ive..”

ivy hugs harley, harley relaxes into the hug closing her eyes as she speaks. “thank you ivy for everything. for helping me. and ivy, i love you too i hope you know that i always have even if it wasn't always romantic i always have”

“i know, i have too”

they broke away from their hug and look at each other and smiled 

“so” harley said “does this mean we're dating now?”

“i guess it does” 

“yay” harley claps 

“i can't wait to tell the crew”

“we'll tell them together harley”

“okay, together

**Author's Note:**

> when they tell the rest of the crew they're not surprised at all, and they all owe king $100 for when they would get together 
> 
> they're happy for them though. 
> 
> this is really shitty though 🙃😔


End file.
